godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2010 Fenway Park Heist
The 2010 Fenway Park Heist was a massive armed robbery committed by the Colm Gang on August 9, 2010, during a Yankees-Red Sox baseball tournament at Fenway Park in Charleston, Massachusetts. Doug MacRay, James Coughlin, Albert Magloan, and Desmond Elden stole $3 million in cash, but Coughlin, Magloan, and Elden were killed in a shootout with the FBI. The Heist Planning and James Coughlin in the 2010 Fenway Park Heist.]]Local Irish mob boss Fergie Colm planned a massive robbery of $3 million from Fenway Park, which were made up of baseball bets, ticket prices, and merchandise purchased by the audience of the upcoming baseball game. Doug MacRay and Jem Coughlin would dress up as Boston Police Department officers and get into the vault, while Gloansy Magloan and Dez Elden would drive an ambulance as a getaway vehicle for the gang. Heist While the game was being played, MacRay and Coughlin entered the? downstairs areas and ordered the security guards to get on the floor, handcuffing them. Then, they proceeded to get next to the vault, ordering the vault workers to open the vault, as they claimed that they had all of their information and had men outside of their residences. MacRay and Coughlin proceeded to swipe all of the bucks and throw them into their sacks, and left the complex. They headed into the parking garage and loaded the money in the ambulance, but soon, the FBI were alerted. Adam Frawley and a large task force of FBI armed with machineguns and riot shields arrived in the garage, and a firefight broke out. MacRay was disguised well, as he did not have? a mugshot yet, but the FBI recognized Coughlin, as he served nine years for murdering a kid named Brendan in high school. The FBI agents shot Magloan fatally in the heart, and they shot Elden in the forehead, killing them both. MacRay and Coughlin drove the ambulance away, but it eventually crashed and the firefight was carried into the streets. Coughlin was wounded, and rather than serve another prison term for the robbery of six armored cars and two banks, charged out and was shot in the head and chest five times. MacRay was not recognized and escaped the scene with all of the money. Aftermath With his whole gang dead, he buried the suitcase inside his old girlfriend Claire Keesey's garden for her to keep, as she had better use for it. He called her on the phone near her house so he could see her in the window, and saw FBI with her. She asked him to come to? her house as the FBI wanted, but gave him a secret warning while on the phone that none of the agents picked up, so MacRay did not come, and instead fled to Florida as he had planned, but only after shooting Fergie Colm and his bodyguard at his flower shop after thinking that they would kill his girlfriend as they had threatened. With the money, Keesey established the Doris MacRay Center, a recreational center with an ice hockey rink, as MacRay once said that he imagined. Category:Heists Category:Robberies